1. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements have been heretofore used in the subject environment. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,729 and 3,772,996, both assigned to Pullman Incorporated, employ cammed interlocks and are useful for various applications. However, they are complex and require exceptional precision in the making, assembly and operation and are not exceptionally durable.